


Only Half Barton

by tielan



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Before Dawn They're Your Children, Gen, Kids say the darndest things, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Siblings, parenting is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lila Barton is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Half Barton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).



Lila Barton is bored, although this place is pretty nice. Dad swung her up and hugged her tight, and Auntie Tasha has introduced her to a real prince who kissed Lila’s hand! But the adults are discussing things in serious tones – even Mom. Auntie Mars has raised her voice _twice_ already and that _never_ happens, not even that time when Lila tripped and spilled her sippy cup in Auntie Mars' lap.

Lila wanders over to the window and her gaze is drawn by a man wandering through the garden.

“Mom says don’t run off.” Cooper tries to haul her away from the glass.

“I’m not!” She pulls back to the window to watch the wandering man again. His hair is long, although not as long as her own, and he moves funny. It takes her a moment to see why.

"Lila!"

"Cooper!" A quick glance at the adults shows Mom looking their way. If they're not good, then she'll come over and they'll be in _trouble_. She's not doing anything, she just wants to watch the man in the garden.

"Come away from the window!"

"No! I'm looking at a man down there. He's missing his hand. Why would he be missing a hand?”

Cooper rolls his eyes. “Well, I don't know. Maybe he fought a Jedi?”

Lila gives him a disgusted glare, then realizes the adults have paused in their conversation and are watching them with varying expressions of dismay and amusement.

“This,” says Auntie Mars drolly to Mom and Dad (the dismayed ones), “is the point where the two of you add the disclaimer that half their genes are not yours.”

Mom laughs then, while Dad just gives Auntie Mars an utterly disgusted look.

 


End file.
